Enisi
Enisi is a Cherokee and Tommy's grandfather appearing in Prey. History Before Prey Enisi lived in the reservation with his grandson and his girlfriend. During that time, Enisi tried to teach Tommy the ways of his ancestors but he would always refuse. Prey Enisi comes to the bar asking Tommy to accept his heritage as great danger is coming. Tommy unfortunately declines it. As with Jen and Tommy, Enisi is kidnapped by the Abducter and brought to Sphere. Later on The Sphere when Tommy tried to find a way to free him, Enisi wishes to die and travel to The Land of The Ancients just before he was brutally killed by an alien machine. When Tommy travels to the Land of the Ancients for the first time, Enisi greets him. He explains that to survive, Tommy needs to accepts his heritage. Enisi then helps Tommy to discover his spiritual powers. After that, Enisi sends Tommy with Talon back to the living world. Later Enisi transports Tommy back to The Land of The Ancients. As he reaches Enisi by the fire, he tells Tommy to pay heed to the dark ones, and that the metal world threatens all of humanity. He asks Tommy to join him in the spirit cave. After reaching the cave Enisi shows Tommy that Jen is still alive, and that there are brothers hidden among the dark ones. As Tommy is transported away, Enisi tells him that the brothers' fires will guide him. After Jen dies, Tommy goes back to the spirit realm to finish his training. There Enisi tells him that he needs to finish seven trials to complete his training. As Tommy goes to do the trials, the Land of the Ancients is attacked by Sphere forces. Enisi shields Tommy from a Centurion and then sends him back to Sphere. After Tommy replaces Mother as the new controller of the Sphere Enisi, contacts him from the spirit realm and tells him that such power is only an illusion, as the price is greater than what he has gained, and that he needs to look in his heart and make the right decision. Tommy heeds his grandfather's words and drives the Sphere straight into the Sun, and ends up in the Land of the Ancients to see Enisi and Jen once more. Enisi tells Tommy that is not his time to joint them in the Land of the Ancients and says that when he eventually dies, they will meet again in the spirit realm. Knowing that when it is his time he will see them both again, Tommy goes back to Earth. Personalty and skills Enisi is proud of his heritage as a Cherokee. He deeply cares about his grandson and is worried when Tommy can't accept his heritage. Even though Tommy declines his heritage, Enisi still helps him giving Tommy various powers and weapon to better survive on the Sphere. He has deep knowledge about spirit realm. As a spirit Enisi can contact Tommy across realms, manifest and disappear at will and is able to shield himself and Tommy from an assault by a Centurion. Gallery 3cvvbf.jpg|Enisi spirit in The Land of The Ancients 11enisig.jpg|Enisi shielding Tommy from Centurion Category:Prey Characters Category:Earth Natives